Amor por accidente
by Eri-kun
Summary: Capitulo 2: sos lo suficientemente hermosa como para que el chico que te gusta acepte salir con vos dijo él. “Saldrías conmigo,si te declaro mis sentimientos?” pensó ella.[RYOxSAKU]
1. Chapter 1

**Amor por accidente**

-Así que... estás nerviosa??- preguntó Tomoka

-Sí... no sé que hacer- contesto la aludida dando un gran respiro- No sé como reaccionará-

-Solo dile tus sentimientos... de una forma... especial...-

Sakuno parpadeo un par de veces- una forma "especial"... acaso a "especial" te referís a como vos te le dedicaste a Horio!??-

-hum... podría ser- contesto esta jugando con el pocky que tenía en la boca

-Acaso queres que me vista de conejita y que lo provoque para que tenga sexo conmigo???!!!-

-Buena idea!-

-No voy a hacer lo que vos hiciste tomoka ¬¬...-

-Pero funciono o no? -.¬-

-Tomoka, no soy una exhibicionista como vos -.-UU-

-Hey! Dirijite con más respeto a tu amiga de toda la vida!-

-si, claro ¬¬-

-Eres demasiado reservada!-

-Ser reservada y ser una exhibicionista son cosas muy distintas!-

-Como digas-

Hablar con su amiga Tomoka era como hablarle a la pared, digas lo que le digas ella mantendría su decisión, nunca la harías entrar en razón. Realmente era desesperante y más para la pobre Sakuno, la cual se había convertido en una chica completamente diferente a la que era, tanto en su forma física y un poco en su personalidad y comportamiento. Ahora, no se vestía como una chica tímida, ya que a sus 17 años de edad tenía los atributos que cualquier mujer desearía, un cuerpo con unas curvas perfectamente delineadas, unas piernas perfectas, sin ningún golpe o marca, una cara de niña pero que a su vez dejaba en claro su edad, su pelo corto hasta por los hombros y completamente lleno de rulos, sus ojos color carmesí. Definitivamente una mujer deseada por cualquiera. Su personalidad, sí, su personalidad había dejado de ser aquella tímida chica, ahora no sentía temor de nada, pero, eso no quiere decir que su dulce comportamiento para con los demás haya cambiado. En otras palabras, se había convertido en una chica capaz de enfrentar la vida con todo lo que tenía.

Su belleza era cantada en el colegio, era una de las chicas más deseadas junto con su amiga tomoka. Cada día un chico distinto se le declaraba, pero ella los rechazaba a todos. No estaban a la altura de ÉL, si de él, el chico al que amo toda la vida en secreto y nunca se lo dijo por vergüenza. Tomoka siempre le decía que con lo deseada y hermosa que es, era imposible ser rechazada por él, pero si lo hacía, ese chico no tenía ni dos dedos de frente y por lo tanto no sabia de lo que se perdía.

Aún así Sakuno no quería perderlo, lo que quería era saber si realmente gustaba de ella o no, y si no lo estuviese, lo haría, sí, lo enamoraría perdidamente de ella. Porque, ese chico le pertenecía.

**Notas autora**

HOLAS A TODOS! SI! Escribí un RyoxSaku!! Espero que mi amiga yuu-chan no se de cuenta ¬¬... sino... no voy a poder continuar con el fic, no creo que en el otro mundo tengan computadora y banda ancha xD... Bueno... acá una locura de momento, no sé porque fue un RyoxSaku... pero bueno u.u... lo único es que no quiero morir joven xD... espero que les guste... lo dejo así porque tengo sueñito ... así que espero Reviews!!! Si es que les gustó.. y acerca del summary... NO ES LO QUE PARECE! Así que... lean el próximo capitulo para poder entender mejor xD... Gracias a los que leyeron! Cuídense y hasta el próximo capi!!!!!

Matta ne!

♥ Eri-kun ♥

♪ I need your love, like a broken rose ♫ (1º opening de la serie NANA para el que no sabe)


	2. Chapter 2

**Amor por accidente**

El viento fresco acariciaba suavemente su rostro. Ese día se había levantado bastante temprano, ya que estuvo soñando toda la noche con cosas raras que se basaban en lo que le había dicho Tomoka el día anterior. Aún así, no tenía sueño, cosa rara en ella, ya que se podría quedar dormida incluso en mitad de una fiesta. Su pelo se movía con gracia al ritmo de la brisa, de perfil daba la impresión de una chica inocente de secundaria que solo estaba matando el tiempo en un parque, pero en realidad, se estaba debatiendo mentalmente que haría con lo que le había dicho su amiga, ¿Le preguntaría? ¿No haría nada? ¿Y si aceptaba? ¿Qué haría al respecto? ¿lo abrazaría? ¿Lo besaría?, mientras esas preguntas aparecían en su mente un pequeño pétalo de Sakura cayó frente a ella. Estiro su mano para hacer que el pétalo se posara en ella, era suave y de un color rosa pálido, miró hacia arriba.

-Es verdad, ya esta empezando la primavera- dijo sonriendo

De repente, sintió una sensación un tanto incomoda, no sabía como explicarlo, un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda. Alguien la observaba, pero la pregunta era: ¿quién?. Lentamente giro su cabeza hacia la dirección, la cual, le parecía que provenía la mirada llevándose una gran sorpresa. Él estaba mirándola con toda tranquilidad. ¿Cómo podía ser que no se haya dado cuenta? ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo la observaba?.

-Qué haces aquí tan temprano?- pregunto él con toda la serenidad del mundo

-em... bueno.. yo...- no podía articular palabra, cada vez que veía a ese chico todo se descordinaba. Su mente, su cuerpo, todo!, absolutamente todo!

El chico la miró expectante.

-Es que... hoy me levante más temprano de lo acostumbrado- Dijo con un leve color rosa en sus mejillas

-Ya veo...- contesto- puedo?- preguntó señalando el lugar vacío al lado se sakuno. (Estaba sentada en un banco, perdón por no aclarar eso u.uUU)

-Po... por supuesto! – dijo esta mientras se corría rápidamente

-Argatou- dijo este regalándole una hermosa sonrisa que, por supuesto, hizo sonrojar más a nuestra adorada sakuno.

-...-

-Hey, me han dicho de haz rechazado a muchos chicos que se te han declarado- comento este sin darle mucha importancia

Sakuno quedo como en los mangas con un gigantesco cartel que decía SHOCK mientras se convertía en piedra.

-se podría decir que sí-

-hum? Porque? Acaso ellos no son atractivos?- comento este con un acento infantil en sus palabras

"_El único atractivo acá, sos vos"_ pensaba nuestra pequeña sakuno (no tan pequeña xD)- Lo que pasa es que... yo... estoy enamorada de otra persona, por eso no los acepto-

-ah... ya veo... espero que tengas suerte con esa persona, sos lo suficientemente hermosa como para que el chico que te gusta acepte salir con vos- dijo este mientras apoyaba una mano en la cabeza de sakuno- bueno, será mejor que nos vallamos, realmente se pasó rápido el tiempo, no?-

-Hai! Momo-sampai!- contesto esta _"Saldrías conmigo, momo-sempai, si te declaro mis sentimientos?"_

-vamos entonces- ofreció con una gran sonrisa.

-Por supuesto!- sakuno corrió al lado de su sempai para poder hablar y llegar a la escuela los dos juntos.

Estaba segura que sus sentimientos hacia momo-sempai serian difíciles de matar.

**Notas autora**

Holas! Bueno, acá con otro capi cortito... lo hice en media hora xD... les dije que el capitulo anterior no es lo que parece!!!! APUESTO A QUE TODOS PENSARON QUE EL CHICO QUE LE GUSTABA A SAKUNO ERA RYOMA! Jajajajaja xD... pero no... los sorprendí?? Espero que sí xD...

Si les gusto déjenme reviews, así continuo el fic, sino... lo dejo acá y lo elimino, así de fácil xD... para que escribir algo que a la gente no le agrada, no?? Así que espero que les guste mis delirios... delirios que espero que agraden -.-UU...

Me voy... Gracias a todos por leer! Cuidense!

Matta ne!

♥ Eri-kun ♥

♪ I need your love, like a broken rose ♪ (1º opening de la serie NANA para el que no sabe)


End file.
